No More Heroes: Change of Heart
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: What if Travis kept his promise to not kill and saw through Jasper's scheme? He realized he confronted the woman within the UAA who caused him to assassinate Jasper's family. What if the souls get paid back from one person behind the UAA and their miseries with her scheme?


Don't ask, but I wanted to extend an idea for an alternate one before Travis fought Jasper for the #1. It makes you wonder if Travis saw through Jasper's scheme. We know that we were forced to kill Jasper's family members during the first NMH and we knew the reason why Jasper wanted revenge. I can't hate him in my opinion, thanks to _"Quarter Guy's Top 10 Most Hated Characters in Video Games"._

It brought something more interesting when the idea sparked with interests on, why haven't Sylvia face the consequences of her action by manipulating the people to become assassin in a tournament. She could have done something more than just abused the power except she could do something more.

She was filling money into her pocket to do what she wanted. Her mother told Travis that she was nothing more, but a con-artist and we know that she was a "mother" to Jeanne who happened to be Henry's child. Sometimes, I wished that Travis have more senses to not to trust a woman like Sylvia, but what if she betrayed him for another man a few years later.

Even though, I am aware that she was the one behind #11 assassin's little brother on getting revenge and I believed that she was more aware of Jasper's scheme. She wanted to see another person suffered to get more money, but she may be "sexy". She is a very manipulative woman...

I don't own No More Heroes, but please don't sue me.

* * *

No More Heroes: Change of Heart

Prologue

I kept my promise and saw through Jasper's scheme to try to make me go bad, but I understand why he held a grudge against me. I was set-up to kill four of his relatives from the beginning, but it gives a sense. Slyvia was toying every assassin and they thought they were doing good instead they were being used in Slyvia's wallet. I wanted to become #1, but I wanted to avenge Bishop's death. Jasper was a child, but not an adult. It will bring bittersweet in my mouth when I saw that he wanted his family and I realized that she took me as a fool. She set everyone up and I looked down at my katana, but I decided not to.

"Are you going to get back at me? Are you going to avenge your friend? Are you going to fight me?"

"No, I kept my promise, but we are dealing with someone who ruined everyone's lives behind the famous UAA. There was a con artist and I am going after her if I haven't realized this by now than I would prevent your family's death. The only thing that I don't want to do, I wanted to kill a kid who was left behind with the money and a company. We have lost relatives from the past, my stepsister who I was in love with. She killed my parents because of what my father had done to her while I have caused a little boy's family to die. I am turning myself in to the police officers right now and told everything about what was going on."

Jasper didn't say a word when he watched me depart from the scene and I refused to look back at him. I felt like that I was a complete fool in reality and I was a killer, but I didn't know what I did wrong. The reality sinks own my soul and my heart was crushed when I killed people for one bitch amusement. She took advantage of everyone and she got what's coming, but I have one thing to say.

"Did she manipulated you?"

"She was the first one to tell me that you kill my family…"

"Did she really?"

"Yes," Jasper said, "She replied that if I win that I am able to have her as my wife."

I reacted with surprise when Jasper was manipulating just like my brother and me, but we were in the mess. My niece was in the middle of everything going on and I was not happy for what I was informed by this. Slyvia was about to backstabbed me in the back, and she divorced my brother because he wasn't rich anymore. She was a greedy bastard and her mother told that she was nothing more, but a con artist. I should have listened to her mother since she knew who was Slyvia was when I tried to call the UAA. It was a big lie, and I should have realized this by now.

"You know you are another victim being fooled by her, my brother was the first and I was the second," she said.

"She was pulling the strings when she told the Helter-Skelter's brother that you were the one to kill him," Jasper said to him, "His brother was trying to support his younger one to get an education."

I flinched when I remembered that Skelter Helter was trying to avenge his brother's death when I realized this. He cursed me and after the victory when he was reminded that his last words are "This is the ultimate vengeance!", but Jasper told me what was behind it. Slyvia seduced him into becoming an assassin for revenge and I was shocked by this information just I did.

"The whore seduced him just like she seduced you into becoming an assassin! I thought the UAA was the police officers to protect and serve, but not like this."

It was wrong on many levels and if Silvia hasn't shown up. She would send her men to protect Bishop and Jasper was just victim when I see it. The only thing disappointing that I rejected Shinobu's heart for my selfish desire to fuck Slyvia. I was disgusted and realize that there are consequences for this.

"Are you trying to be powerful and claimed that you are rich?"

"I wanted to look like that I have money to find love."

"Love and money doesn't mix, but you are…"

"Don't mock, I wanted to be the plan Jasper!" he replied, "Everyone makes fun of me from the past and I didn't like it. When they were informed that I was rich and they changed their ways and I thought…"

"Revenge doesn't go easy!"

Henry jumps into the office through a widow and he came in right on time. He was going to tell me that these heads were fake, but I was glad that I got the sense of that. I ended up owning my brother an apology for what happen, but he admits that he was a shame too. He was the first and disgusted by this by this. Henry begins to realize that I was growing up, but there was another thing coming. He thought I was in another world, instead I kept my promised and I was reminded Ryuji.

"Travis, you!"

"Yes, I did, but one person was behind it and it is not Jasper. It's… Slyvia!"

He was gunned down by her and killed and it was uncalled for just because of the rules. She thinks that he will become stronger and kill me, but she is a joke in reality. I remembered these words about being a "true" warrior, not deserving to be "gunned down like a thug". I spared two girls from the assassination and Shinobu didn't go after me except she became my ally. She saved me from my stepsister as she was ready finished me off, but she had a crush on me and…

"Oh Travis, are you going to avenge your friend's death?"

I remembered one person tried to assassinate me when I was using the toilet after I reached #1. She conned another assassin to join the rank, but everything begins to make sense now when I look at her. I saw her true intention and she aimed the gun to Jasper's head, but Henry stopped her.

"That's enough, Sylvia! You have already caused a lot of trouble to everyone with your schemes to get rich!" Henry said when Jasper's men were ready to protect Jasper as I remains there and things didn't go her way.

"Haven't you realized that you already become killers yourselves?"

"You were the one who set things up to brings miserable to your scheme!" I added in anger.

"You realized this by now, you are a complete foolish idiot to fall and it seemed that you won't be lucky… anymore… I don't need you three anymore, but you are nothing more than trash to me."

I was struck by this when she betrayed us as the smoke bomb rolled into the door and we passed out after that. We didn't know that she was going to betray us by sending in the military and the next thing we were in a prison island near Santa Destroy. No-one recognized me as Travis Touchdown anymore, but it was filled with corruption already. It was the same thing goes to Henry and Jasper. I don't what happened, everyone calls me a "killer", a "murderer" and I tried to break free before.

It failed when the security upgraded and the Santa Destroy Prison begins to become a living hell. I lost my rights when the reality sinks down on me, but it was a set-up by a slut. I don't see her as a friend anymore, anymore, but I see her as an enemy now. Jasper took the worst damage when he was mocked and I defended him. We were forced to suffer within the prison and it wasn't like home anymore as we reached into the lowest of the law.

Jasper didn't say a word when he thanked me, but Henry remains higher than our cell from 5 floors up. We were beyond than hell, but it wasn't comfortable anymore when I looked at the place and I cannot trust anyone anymore. Jasper doesn't have any abilities except he was just a normal kid as he cried in sadness when he missed his own family. I realized what a fool that I become when I thought about the memories, but I thought if I reached into the top and I get have my first sex with the hottest woman. No, it isn't what it seems when I saw what Sylvia really was. A con artist used the UAA to gain advantage of her and then she caused corruption with each assassin killing each other for what?

I saw the UAA Workers weren't acting like police officers, but they were taking advantage on every prisoner. I hoped Shinobu was able to evade them without question, but I am rejecting Shinobu. I wondered what was going to happen to us when the weeks are a living nightmare. They send me messages involving Sylvia destroys my stuff and fucking with different men. They were trying to break me down with jealousy by mocking me when I wear handcuff.

I hated it when the criminal was getting away, but the criminal was mocking us making us look like a criminal. I wondered if Shinobu knows of my location when I know that she wasn't going to give up at least.

"Revenge isn't getting you anywhere on where you are now! You should realize this by now!"

I looked up to notice the light while Jasper snored away as Bishop came down on the chariot with three naked angels by his side. He came down from heaven, but I wondered if God was going to take me to Heaven. It was something different when Bishop came down to confronting me, but he wished he had. He sighed when he missed being a living except he told me straight about Sylvia. He wanted to come clean about it.

"About Sylvia," he said to me.

"Oh Bishop, why must the faith is being fool of me?"

"Faith? You are joking, right?" he replied to me, "Travis, you should have realized this from the beginning, but this woman is manipulative and caused you to kill the innocent lives. Heaven isn't quite happy about it either when your name is marked to go to hell. Travis, she manipulated you…"

"I already know and I am betrayed by that just because I wanted some pussy!" I yelled to him as if I was going insane when my tears streaming down my face in sadness, "Yes, I admit it and now where I am?"

"Just because you wanted some pussy doesn't give you an excuse to kill every assassin, but they appeared to be victims of these schemes involving the woman you were trying to have sex. I am actually shock that she was your brother's wife, but this was a huge surprise too when they have a daughter together. I thought the UAA was supposed to protect the innocent instead I was wrong when a corrupted woman was behind it."

Bishop already knows that I ended up learning my lesson and it had been a while now. The security guard wondered what I have been fed while we communicated, but how am I going to get out of this? Bishop mentioned that he wished that I was here in heaven when the killing comes with the consequences. He told me that Sylvia will soon face the consequences, but it will take time for me to have some senses of reality.

He was right, but my life has been a living hell within the prison. He continued to confront me on why the souls aren't happy since they aren't able to move onto the afterlife. They wanted me gone for good for a reason since I killed them and destroyed their family, but… I shouldn't care about them. I wanted to say something more except he told me everything about how to undo, but he says that the patient is a key. It wondered why Sylvia didn't send her men to protect Bishop, but this woman is more than just a criminal when I saw through what he was saying. I was disgusted by this way that I am living, but I know they don't allow anyone to go out killing with a beam katana.

Within Santa Destroy, I was seen as a hero in reality and the UAA was seen as something else outside of there. I wasn't able to come out of Santa Destroy because I feared that the record was going to be on me. Santa Destroy was filled with crimes and corruption, but they are no lack of police officers and there was something behind the secrets. I realized this by now that I wanted to escape and have my own freedom of being an Otaku except….

I cannot act like that anymore when I realized that I have to grow up, but I have a reason why I hide my sadness. My heart wasn't right when my own father was doing sick stuff behind my stepsister and kill by her, but mom didn't have anything to do with. The anime and collection tries to escape the tragedy while Henry moved on with his perfect life except he was left behind by a cruel woman. I tried to remember that I have a brother except I realized that things aren't the same. We were raised in a different family when the CPS took us away as we were just toddlers.

I was a dropout and refused to advance, but I want to live within my fantasy except everything sink down at the end. What I have been doing for all these years? As I wanted to cry at least when I wanted to feel the suffering when I was forced to kill my stepsister for what she have to go through. I blame it on my father for everything and I have no place except the corruption have caused the family to fall apart. My niece Jeanne is suffering without a mother while her father and uncle are in prison.

I caused a child's family to die from the corruption when I looked down at Jasper sleeping peaceful. I had to admit that I was a "loser" while my brother was a winner, but it felt uncomfortable being compared to him until now. Bishop came clean to me when Sylvia tried to get him to enter except he says "no", but he wanted to make things right with his girlfriend. It was too bad that it ended on a sour note when things didn't go well, but I regretted it down in my mind.

I thanked Bishop for the reality check on what a fool that I become when he departed back to heaven. The only thing to make things right at least, but I will have to change my way to show favor. I wanted to join Bishop in the afterlife when I looked up at the ceiling when I realized that it will never happen…

TBC…

* * *

The pairing will possibly be Shinobu. I don't know why Travis rejected Shinobu's heart for Sylvia's heart, but I wanted to throw my "Wii-Remote" at the scene if I have seen that scene. Travis deserved someone else than Sylvia, but I still believed that he will be betrayed or realized the truth.

It will not be pretty, but who else is going to confront the corrupted woman if she is behind debt or worse. I don't know why, but I saw Sylvia as a manipulative villain and no-one admits the truth in the video game. Someone will.


End file.
